falloutmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbers Station
The Numbers Station is a myth in Fallout 3, which consists of a strange radio station that supposedly predicts some events in the future. It became one of Fallout 3's best-known myths, and its discussion in forums and investigation-related videos are still being made to the present, even though the video game was released in 2008. Despite all the discussion the story brought to Internet forums, the Numbers Station is just a creepypasta/video game urban legend, and its existence was unproven. Description The Numbers Station started out as a creepypasta, an internet based horror story that is "copy and pasted" around. It tells the story of a player who killed Three Dog, the host of the radio station Galaxy News Radio. Shortly after, his radio started to bug out and would player random pieces of code instead of the regular soundtrack. These were later translated by online communities, with multiple grim messages and predictions found. In real life, a numbers station is used to communicate with "sleeper" agents inside of a foreign nation, and they played a large role in the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union. With the Fallout series plot revolving around nuclear war, many fans thought that there would be at least a passing reference to these secret agents. Back on point, if the player leaves the area that GNR broadcasts, a new radio station will appear. The player has to be in an incredibly high area for the trick to occur, supposedly. These include: *Mountainous region around Raven Rock (the creepypasta author claims this is the best location.) *The top of the Ferris Wheel in Point Lookout. *Satcom Arrays in the northeast section of the map. *Tenpenny Tower and Arefu, however, these are within the broadcast range of GNR and may not work. If the circumstances are right, it is claimed that Three Dog (most likely a recording, as he would be dead by then) will start repeating digits from 1 to 9 in a monotonous voice, much outside his charismatic personality. The numbers are typically nonsense and are believed to be randomized. However, after this, there will be one to two sentences of Morse code before'' I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire'' plays, and the broadcast returns to normal. Morse Code The supposed morse code was eventually cracked by members of both Fallout wikis, Wikia, and the fork, however, there remain no edits that can confirm this claim. The codes themselves translate into some humorous statements, such as: *Washed the car today, maybe Chinese for dinner. *Have you watched my youtube video yet, i uploaded myself kicking bums in the nuts sic **The date given to this incident is 24:16 December 24, 2012. For the statement about the YouTube video, an actual video was uploaded that matched the details of the creepypasta quite well, however, the channel hosting the video was terminated, most likely for a Terms of Use violate or not porting their channel to Google+. Some of the morse code translations are more sinister and relate to real-world tragedies and events (despite the fact that these would be canonical errors - most of the people involved do not even exist in the Fallout universe.) *I can't believe they've actually done it. Not long left. The noise. I can't take the noise anymore. I have a pistol in the attic. **An extended version of this was also found, reading "I can't believe they've actually done it. Not long left. They were warned, but they just had to keep pushing the boundaries of science. The noise. I can't take the noise anymore. And the light, dear God! The universe is slowly unraveling around us. I'm not going to wait for death. I have a pistol in the attic." ***This is most likely a reference to nuclear weapons. There is no date given. *The Queen has died today. The world mourns, as on days like this, we are all Brits. **The date given to this incident is 4:02 March 19, 2014. It did not happen. Some of the predictions actually came true. *He's dead and blame will probably be placed on that actor, Booth. Johnson better not cheat me out of the payment. **The date given to this incident is 22:15 April 15, 1865. *"What you talkin' about? You'll be missed." and "Accident in the gulf. Oil spill apparently adverted." started off with a group of numbers, that were later discovered to be accurate dates. **These are references to the death of actor Gary Coleman, and the BP Oil Spill, respectively. The dates are accurate to when these incidents occurred. There is, supposedly, a final message that is dated 1:27 July 6, 2027, but there is no remnant of it. Trivia * Top 10 lists-based website Listverse ranked it #7 on their ranking of 10 Creppy Video Game Urban Legends ''on June 2013. * Venezuelan writer and YouTube personality Dross Rotzank ranked it #6 on his ranking of ''The 7 Most Terrifying Video Game Creepypastas of All Time ''on February 2014. * Maxwell McGee and Hollander Cooper, editors of the entertainment-based website ''GamesRadar, included it among the 13 ''Gaming's Creepiest Urban Legends ''on January 2016. Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 3 Category:Unlikely Myths